epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/My Little Rap Battles Thanksgiving News with Mordecai and Rigby
Rigby: Wait, what were we supposed to do again? Mordecai: Benson told us to host a news blog for some dude's rap battle series. Didn't you remember? Rigby: Yeah, I totally did! Mordecai: No, you didn't- oh, hey, guys who are reading this! We're here to announce some stuff for...My Little Rap Battles? Rigby: What kind of series name is that?! Mordecai: Dude, this series pits My Little Pony up against some random characters. That's just weird. Rigby: Didn't SkeepTieel do something like thi- Mordecai: Anyway, you probably already know that Season 1 was finished last week. Now the author, JKGame, can proudly announce that the series will be returning with a second season on the way. Last season had 13 battles, but now guess what? This season's gonna have 16! Rigby: That's only like 3- (Mordecai punches Rigby on the arm) Rigby: OW! Besides, we're not even ponies! Why are we the one announcing this?! Mordecai: Benson sent someone from the actual show to help us host. Rigby: Aw, cool! Who is it? Alice: Hey, guys! I'm here to help you out! Mordecai: What the-, a reindeer? Mordecai and Alice: It's not even Christmas yet! Whoa, are we speaking at the same time? How do you know what I'm going to say? Mordecai: Ok, stop it. It's too weird. Just help us out. Alice: Alright, I'll stop. I don't know what Christmas is though. I know Hearth's Warming, but not Christmas. Rigby: Stop talking and more helping! Alice: Consider the battles your early Hearth's Warming gifts. You won't know what they are until it's time. For now, I'll give off some hints in no particular order: One features two heroes of a mix of white and red hue, but they're not alone, for their friends will be joining them too. Another has two humans who discovered a magical gift, but both went down a dark path from excessive use of it. In this one, I see two pairs known for being stupid, with one into girls and heavy metal music. This one rapper is not what she seems, and she's willing to take out her opponents by any means. Both rappers in this battle are known to sell products, but only of them is honest and not do it for a quick buck. Two treasure-hunters fight it out, so you decide who will be buried forever in this bout. These guys use magic often, and also spread their wisdom to normal people or students Finally, both are known for their voice with one from a new species, but you'll decide who's the better MC. (Alice pulls out eight presents and gives them to Mordecai.) Mordecai: Thanks, Alice. Alice: No problem! Now I have to go back to the grove! Aurora and Bori must be waiting for me! (Alice then proceeds to fly away.) Rigby: Huh, this must be it, now. Mordecai: Yeah, you wanna- (Then, a certain dark blue alicorn appears before the duo.) Princess Luna: Mordecai and Rigby, there's a problem! The entire first half of season 2 has been leaked! Mordecai: Aw, what? Rigby: We have to find the one responsible! Mordecai: We don't even know who did it! (After a long search and some help from Skips, Mordecai and Rigby track the leaker and find her at an unknown location.) Mordecai: Alright! You're going to pay for leaking the season! ???: Oh, how dumb can you imbeciles be? Even if you kill me, the leak's still out there. (The leaker then reveals herself to be...Evil Clone Twilight!) Rigby: Wait, Twilight? Mordecai: No, it's obviously the fake version of her! Evil Twilight: Nice. How long did it take for you imbeciles to find out? I already got away with leaking Season 8 of my show, the ESRB Smash Bros leak, and even creating the Grinch Leak in the first place! Mordecai: Wait, YOU'RE the one responsible for the Grinch leak?! Rigby: That's it! You're DEAD! (After a long battle, Mordecai and Rigby win, but it doesn't change the fact that the leak is still out. So they used a time machine to prevent it from happening by doing complicated things.) Mordecai: Ok, that's taken care of. Rigby: What was the whole point of that anyway? Now we have a longer blog with an unnecessary plot line! Mordecai: I don't know. We're done now, though. RIgby: True, want to play some Smash Bros Ultimate? Mordecai: Aw, yay-yuh! Mordecai and Rigby: Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Hmm! Poll What was your favorite battle from the second half of My Little Rap Battles season 1? Starlight and Trixie vs Penn and Teller Spitfire vs Captain Falcon Tempest Shadow vs Darth Vader Lucas vs Moondancer Sunset Shimmer vs St. Paul Michael Myers vs Princess Luna Scott Pilgrim vs Sci-Twi Season 1 Poster (Yes, it's inspired by Drak's poster. Let me know what you think of it.) One Last Thing I want to use Regular Show characters for this series, but I don’t know what matchup I should do. Give me some suggestions. Category:Blog posts